


不会再相遇的人

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, F/M, Kylo Ren is a fuck-boy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Matt the Radar Technician, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 叫做米莉森特的猫

昨夜下了一场雨，一场我熟悉的雨，一场我曾经见过的雨。

第二天天气意外地晴朗，阳光透过窗帘照射到我的眼睛上。我想继续躺在床上再睡一会，什么都不想，什么都不做，只是在阳光中用被子裹紧自己，让冰冷的身体温暖起来。我只想一直待着，什么愿望都没有地待着，直到一股潮湿的气息想我走来，缓慢地飘动，带着以往的记忆来到我身旁。

缓缓地，门开了，米莉森特跳到我的身上，用柔软的脑袋蹭着我的手。我闭上眼，感受它毛发的温度。

“来玩吧，”它说，“今天是你的生日，我会陪你玩一整天。

抛接球，还是羽毛，要不要一起出去散一散歩？”

“真是荒谬，我怎么会要一只猫陪我玩？”

它用湿漉漉的鼻子蹭了蹭我的脸，肉垫凉凉地，扒着我的胳膊催促我起床。

“去泡茶吧，你最喜欢的那种很浓的茶，配上甜甜的饼干和蛋糕。”

我不得不起床，站在房间中间，橘猫笑了。

它站在整片阳光下，灿烂得要消失一般。

于是我站在厨房前，开始准备我的茶。水在水壶里蒸腾，热气飘到空中，在玻璃上凝结成雨滴反射刺眼的光。

我的确是太久没泡茶了，久置的茶叶已经有了尘埃的味道。它还是很好喝，我几乎是立刻就暖了起来。

“你这不是很喜欢喝茶嘛，你应该经常喝茶。”橘猫摆了摆尾巴，“阳光已经没了，空气也不好了，我下次再陪你玩吧。”

它打了一个哈欠，轻巧地穿过门离开了，我在它身后锁上门。

“再见了，阿米蒂奇。” 它向我道别。

本在工厂门口等我，嘴唇苍白。他倚着墙，冲我微微地笑。我走过他，甚至没有与他打招呼，便径直走向我的工位，按着往日的流程去操纵机器，组装飞船。

他来到我身边，宽大的手掌搭在我的身上，他俯下身，黑色卷发蹭着我的脸颊，他对我说，阿米蒂奇，我认识你这么久了，从来没见过你头发本来的样子，一次都没有。你的头发都是黑色的，但是鬓角的颜色却很浅，我只能看着你的鬓角想象你头发的样子。

我对他笑了，他说，“我也从来没见过你笑的样子。你可以多笑一些。”

我突然感到惊恐，飘渺的回忆要追上我了，阳光又出来了，让我觉得有一点安心。

我从恍然的梦中惊醒，本已经走了。我想走上前追上他，大喊本，我爱你，我真的爱你。但是我没有时间了，米莉森特要睡着了，它醒来的时候就没有阳光了。你看外面的天太黑了，我有那么多事情要做，对不起，本，我很想和你一起但是我不能。只有黑夜能消除恐惧，只有这个办法，我必须走了，本，再见，本。

机器发出巨大的轰鸣声，像海浪一样将我淹没。

窗户是开着的，一直都有风吹进来，但是我从来没有将它关上。

我环顾四周，拥挤的外环城市喧闹而拥挤，让我感到陌生。我走出工厂，想找一个没有人能看见我的地方吃我的午餐。

天气很温和，我坐在废弃驿站前的长椅上，将我的午饭拿出来。里面有新鲜蔬菜和肉类，很好吃，我忍不住开始哭了起来，也许是因为今天阳光很好的缘故。

我将吃了一半的午餐扔进垃圾桶，我只是不想再吃了，进食让我感到难过，我不常这样的，可能是因为年纪逐渐大了的缘故，我开始频繁地回忆。我告诉自己，我必须要回到工厂了，我没有理由不去工作，不去工作就没有口粮，无法负担房租，无法从海盗手里买到一些古老的书和铜币。

我需要快点回去，我有工作要做。在不知不觉间我已经走得太远。我的脚有些发痛，于是我决定做飞船回到工厂，这样我会在午休结束之前回到位置上。

路上天气阴沉了起来。这个星球季节分明很让人舒适，我所处的城市经常下雨，经常阴天，刚刚的阳光已经是来之不易的馈赠。

下雨了但是我没有伞，但是还好我戴了帽子，与工作服一套的平沿工作帽。雨水沿着帽沿滴落，我缓慢地走在路上，仰着脸，尝到雨水的味道，冰冷而微甜。我好像可以就这样倒下去，死去，但是我不会被埋葬，我永远无法与这片土地融为一体。


	2. 本

每天五点钟起床，对着镜子把头发理顺，穿上灰色的连体工作服戴上帽子。我必须起得很早，我身体不是很好，行动总是会慢很多。这里没有太多阳光，不需要涂很多防晒来保护我脆弱的皮肤，但是潮湿的空气会让我腹部的伤口隐隐作痛，连带着脊柱，关节一起混沌一团。早餐通常是一杯水和一个番茄，没有碳水化物的摄入。六点十分前出门刚好可以坐上最后一辆较为宽敞的摆渡飞船，在第七站下车，步行20分钟到达工厂车间，在巨大的门前记录考勤，这样才能拿到相应的信用点。走到自己的位置，启动机器，调整角度，操纵机器制造机器人或者飞船，提供给来外环的歇脚的冒险家或是赏金猎人。这里无人定居，没有可以讲述的故事。

这里当然没有本，他是一个虚构的人，就像橘猫米莉森特和阳光一样，是一个噩梦罢了。没人会是本，他是我的爱，我的伴侣，我来到这个世界就是为了找到他，爱他，被他爱，我所经历的一切都将我引向他，他只需要像水滴向石头一般穿过生活，来到我身边。

我从未遇到过他。

我确实有一个伴侣，他叫马特，很可笑的名字。他有着金色的卷发，像假发一样堆积在头上。他是个身材非常高大的男人，皮肤苍白，双腿笨拙，经常佝偻着背。我们每周会见一次面，多数时候是去他家，有时在外面见面。他会给我做饭，用宽大厚实的身体拥抱我，他体温很高，让我的腰腹很舒服。我并不爱他，我只会爱本，而他不是本。

但是我依然与他保持关系，因为我也没有别人了。光是应付着活着我就已经很疲惫了，我不想改变了，最好生活就这样重复着直到某一天戛然而止。不过说到底，事情总是一样的，马特还是别人，总是一样的。

我与他在一个家具店认识的，我那时想买一个沙发，冰蓝色的。

他看起来很英俊，鼻子挺拔，面庞凌厉，微笑着带着有点羞涩的表情向我介绍不同的填充物。没有冰蓝色的沙发了，但是我并不介意买其他的。填写送货地址时我问他，“我还能再见到您吗？”

他抿着嘴笑了起来，看起来不是很聪明，我不关心他的脑子和傻笑，我只关心他松垮运动裤下面的身体。

我对他说: “我三个标准时之后下班，我们在对面的餐厅见面好吗？”

我进门的时候他已经在了，我们聊了聊彼此的生活，经历，过往，吃了晚餐，喝了一点酒，然后去了他家。

我看着他的身体，大腿结实，腰身粗壮，小腿修长。他宽阔极了，笨重得像老旧的机器，他笑起来会低头，鼻子看上去会很突兀。

有时候我会晚上回自己家，有时候会待到第二天早晨，我们会共进早餐，之后我就回家了。

我走之后马特会做些什么呢？我不知道，我从未关心过。

我回家后，独自待在冷冰冰的房间里，床上也很冷，冻得我无法入睡。我回忆一天的琐事试图让自己睡着，但是眼前总浮现出一个模糊的黑色的影子，带着不愿回想的事情，我没有理由再回忆这些事情，我闭上眼睛，像在黑色的宇宙中驾驶着燃料即将耗尽的太空梭飞行了一个月一样冰冷地入睡。


	3. 赫克斯将军

关于我的事情知道的人很少。我经常做噩梦，马特有时候会问起我梦中念起的名字和我做梦的原因。我对此已经相当熟练。

我是战争孤儿，我会这样说。我的父母死于恩多战役的一场爆炸，留下出生没多久的我。我在孤儿院长大，并认识了一名叫本的男孩还有一名叫米莉森特的橘色头发的女孩，我们三个形影不离。

我在孤儿院长大，在贾库那里接受教育，学习如何制造并修理机械。三十岁时被卷入了第一秩序与新共和国的战争，被一把爆能枪击中了腹部留下了很大的一道伤疤，从此再也无法从事重体力劳动。我没有信用点也没有家人，就跑到这个外环边界的城市在一群混乱嘈杂的人群中当一名工人，跟一群没有身份的走私犯做交易。因为这里生活成本很低，而且治安相对良好。

这个故事我用过很多次了，熟练得听故事的人都会露出小心翼翼的表情用温和的话语安慰我。我不会坦白我的故事，无论是对马特还是对本。

我出生在银河帝国没落的时代，在阿卡尼斯出生。我的妈妈是一个厨子，白天的时候给银河帝国基地里的军官做饭，偷来一些面粉和玉米。晚上张开腿和男人睡觉换取信用点。

如果不是冷得不行，我尽量待在外面，有时候会沿着河岸走上一天，有时候只是站在河边看着流淌的水面上反射出太阳的影子。我不知道为什么自己会被生下来，毕竟我的妈妈是军官们都光顾过的妓女。也许我是她第一次的意外，她那时太年轻还不知道如何用沾着酒液的长柄勺刮掉自己子宫里的孩子。

我会给其他孩子写作业来换取他们手里的零钱，我干得很不错，我是一个聪明的人。聪明但是贫穷。攒下来的钱被我用来买一些书。母亲默许了我的行为，她有着一头漂亮的金发，身材高挑消瘦。她本可以赚比现在多十倍的钱的，去别的星球的路费太高昂，因为有我这个负担，她只能留在这里，给男人做饭，陪他们睡觉。

我尤其不喜欢冬天，我羡慕军官孩子们漂亮的灰色大衣和带衬的长筒胶靴。长靴是带衬的，外面看起来亮闪闪的，如果我有一双我可以走得很远，一直到河的那边去。这种鞋很贵，我即使拿出所有钱都无法买到哪怕一只。我只能买便宜的棉鞋和手套，我长得很高，裤子下面总是露出一截冻得发紫的脚踝。

一天一个军官来到了我们破旧的屋子里。他屈尊地弯下腰，我看到了他的脸，骨骼粗大威严，鼻子狮子一样卧在脸上，他帽子下的鬓角是姜黄色的，与我一样。他将带着皮手套的手贴在我的脸上，“我要带走这个孩子。” 他的手套冻得我脸很疼，但是我很害怕，浑身都在颤抖，我无法推开他。

我母亲说：“你不能带走阿米蒂奇，如果他走了那将只剩我一个人，我已经老了，他一旦成年了就可以去给工厂做工我就不用这么辛苦了。”

那个军官说：“宇宙需要新的强大的秩序来整肃，新共和国太过软弱，它正放任各种渣崽蚕食制度与法律。我刚从首都回来，人们在用发展换取安逸，试图用和平代替进步。帝国需要新的孩子，尤其是军官的孩子。这个孩子将成为第一秩序新的领导。” 他盯着我，盯着我脑袋上乱糟糟油腻腻的红色头发，捏着我的肩膀补充，“这个孩子跟草一样瘦看起来是个没什么胆量的人，但是我会让他成为一名合格的军官。”

“走吧，孩子，现在开始你叫布莱多尔二世.赫克斯。”

“求您不要这样，您不爱我了么，我不能没有他，我爱他，没有他我活不下去了。”母亲开始哭泣，泪水让她显得更苍白瘦弱，她跪在地上长长地伸出手想要抓住我的手将我带回她的身边。

我没有移动分毫。

“如果你真的爱他就应当离开他。”他扳着我的肩膀转身，我差点摔倒，“和你这样的母亲在一起他只会更加软弱，你已经是我的耻辱了，不要再成为他的。我从未爱过你。你的脸庞和身体暂时把我缠住了。我们已经结束了，我爱我的妻子。但是布莱多尔二世，他属于我，你只是我一个错误，甚至不算是最大的错误。离开吧，我会照顾他。”

从那之后我再也没有见过母亲，也没人叫我阿米蒂奇了，这不是一个高级军官的名字。我就这样被带着到了阿卡尼斯基地的寄宿学校，每天按着日程表学习，吃饭，睡觉，学习成为一个有教养的人，一个对帝国有用的人。我学的很快，我甚至比我想象的还要擅长物理和数学。开始的生活有些艰难，但比我想象的要好很多。我也有了灰色的羊毛大衣和带衬的长靴。我也能够在喝茶时吃到甜的饼干和蛋糕。我认识了很多人，也杀死了很多人，但都是些不太重要的事情，不值得记住了。

之后便是顺理成章的事情，我当上了第一秩序的将军，踩着我父亲的尸体。


	4. 我的名字是阿米蒂奇.阿卡尼斯

我从马特家里回来。我们刚刚窝在一张沙发上一起看了一会儿电影。马特说下周末我们可以一起去海边走一走，晒一晒太阳，像任何一对情侣那样。我点了点头，说好。

回到我的家，我给自己泡了一份茶。热水浇在茶叶上，杂质连带着油脂飘了上来。我很疲惫，瘫在我的棕色沙发上，开始翻看今天的新闻。并不是真的对这些关于新共和国功绩与银河动荡的事情感兴趣。我只是想看些文字消磨掉今晚这一杯茶的时间。我甚至都没有在读，抽离了一般只是眼睛盯着上面的文字游弋。

我无法阅读关于银河的任何事情，一旦阅读我将会开始思辨，按着我的父亲赫克斯教我的那样。我会几乎本能地思考事情间的联系，对着无用的情报狗一般又啃又咬地撕扯，这是第一秩序教给我的。我把作为孩子的自己给了第一秩序，它教会了我关于秩序和纪律的一切。即使现在我已经没有了家用机器人我依然会早起整理床铺，清理生活过的痕迹，房间寂寥地仿佛从来没人来过。

我翻看着新闻，也许现在在深核区的某艘战舰上也会有一位军官，桌子上放着浓郁芬芳的茶和饼干，他头发整齐地梳在脑后，制服在关节处压出整齐的褶皱，他看上去挺拔又锐利，眼睛放出精明的光。

回忆终究是追上了我，但我善于摆脱。

窗外的月亮混沌成一团，光亮被粘稠的天拉扯着向外扩散，溃烂地照耀着每一座建筑。

我又该染发了，红色的发根长了出来，跟褐色的头发鲜艳地割裂开。红头发的人很少，比那些蓝色皮肤的人还要少。我不能有任何被人认出的风险，毕竟炸毁了一整个星系的算是很大的罪行了。

在第一秩序瓦解之后，我带着腹部灼热的伤口爬上了一艘TIE战斗机直到它在某个星球耗尽燃料，我就把零件卖了再换一艘飞船。我用我母亲给我的名字和出生地造了一个名字，从此银河中再也没有红头发的赫克斯将军，只有阿米蒂奇.阿卡尼斯。

我成为了战争中幸存的群众，新共和国无论怎么都无法查到我的父母和过去，我来到这个偏僻的星球，新共和国至少还有三十年才会扩张到这个资源匮乏充当往来过客驿站一般的星球上。

我就这样成为了一名工人。


	5. 制造飞船的工厂

依旧是五点起床，穿上灰色的工作服，戴上帽子。早餐，飞船，考勤。我厌倦了这身粗糙的化纤的连体服。我曾经每天都会清洗它，尽可能洗掉上面的每道油泥还会在第二天快来的时候把它熨得平整。不知道什么时候开始我就放弃了对于清洁的要求，它已经很久没有被清洗过了，不过摆渡艘的乘客们不会有太多微词，因为他们也和我一样肮脏。

这片城市由工厂组成，一栋大楼由二十个或者五十个像我一样的人运行，日复一日地重复着同样的活。这里人人都在加工飞船或者机器人。但是没人拥有飞船和机器人。

我做着同样的工作，操作机器，与少数几个人交谈。就像在第一秩序一样。我过去常常以为我的确是第一秩序的最高领导人，没有我就没有第一秩序最令人恐惧的武器，是我设计并制造了它，启动它炸毁星系。

实际上，即便没有我，即便我在制造的过程中死去了，也依然会有人接替我的工作，第一秩序依然像庞大的机器一样靠着纪律和制度运行，就像这栋工厂，我们都是它的燃料。凯洛伦也是。

我咀嚼了一下这个名字。是苦涩的，硬质的口感，没有咸味，是纯正的苦涩。他常带着黑色的头盔，看起来很蠢。他的祖父由于严重烧伤和截肢不得不穿戴一整套维生装置来维持行动和呼吸。而凯洛伦只是个崇拜祖先的拙劣模仿者。就像健康幸福的孩子坐着轮椅玩没有腿的游戏。

他是我的同僚，也是我最大的敌人，机器里偶尔出故障的螺丝。噬星者基地被炸毁是因为里面最关键的部件被人摧毁引发了连锁爆炸。而第一秩序被摧毁是因为什么呢？人们都说是因为正义必定会胜利，由秩序与高压组成的势力必将败给拥有爱和自由组成的团体。

你试过拆解一个飞船么？那是很难的一件事，必须用另一个机器将它整个抬起，才能在极高温下溶解用于固定外壳的金属。

有可能是原力的缘故吧。原力与你同在。原力是宇宙间万物的联系，是生死的力量。原力敏感者可以与它建立联系，借助它来感知万物，操纵万物，书中如是说。当你把原力用于愤怒和复仇，你就堕入了黑暗面，因为光明面的原力敏感者只能用原力坚守信仰和和平。

原力不会与我同在。它似乎是不太喜欢我，每当我尝试着，像一个虔诚的信徒般祈求它给我一点力量的时候它总是会将我的愿望全部碾碎。敬而远之也许是我与它最好的相处方式。

凯洛伦应当与它相处得很不错。他们会在深夜里窃窃私语么？原力会帮他拿他黑漆漆的头盔么?会像个父亲一样安抚他么？

我陷入关于过去的回忆，我不常这样。

我曾想如果他没有离开第一秩序，没有将我一个人丢在一艘我已经完全丧失控制权的军舰里的结局。但是故事从来不会结局，故事一直都在继续，所谓的结局只是因为讲故事的人讲不下去罢了。

我看错了凯洛伦，我以为他只是一个满脑子原力的人格分裂患者，没想到他也是一个相当不错的领导人，在别人的扶持下。

凯洛伦在战争一开始就追着那个拾荒的女孩满宇宙跑，那个女孩用关于光明的故事灌满了他的脑子，腐蚀了他。

他不是第一颗被腐蚀的螺丝钉。

也许是这样吧，抵抗组织给了他们我提供不了也不能提供的东西，爱与自由。这些东西就是掺着杂质的水，不知不觉地绕着齿轮旋转，一点点磨损着第一秩序这台巨大的机器。

即使是我，权力最大的将军也会感到疲惫。

我会在广播中宣讲，一天两次，保证军舰上的人相信秩序才是一切的保障，任何胆敢抵抗第一秩序的人都将在漫长的抗争中被碾压进坚硬的地面，成为厚实的泥土。

凯洛伦从一开始就不应该出现在第一秩序。

他的母亲是抵抗组织的将军，共和国的贵族；父亲是走私犯，共和国的英雄，宇宙间的传奇舵手；他的祖父，一节被烧成碳的人棍，是最为强大的原力使用者，把所有光明面的人屠杀了干净，在死前叛变，促成了新共和国的建立。

他应当乖乖地待在爱与自由的组织，与我斗争，看着我失败，最后杀死我。

而不是与我共同战斗，与我对视，接着背叛我，抛弃我，看着别人将爆能枪对准我的腹部。


	6. 死鸟

我看到路的尽头有一只死鸟，黑色的，有着过于巨大翅膀的鸟。

“把我埋了吧，”它说，“在我爪子断裂的地方，有火焰一样的非难在蠕动。”

“我需要泥土。”

沉重而黝黑的泥土。

“我想要一场葬礼，像烟雾在风中的宣告离去。”

“那还需要一块墓碑。”我说，“但我只有两只眼睛，”

两只黯淡而悲伤的绿眼睛，浸泡在防腐的液体里，被我保存在胸前的手帕里，

“我再也没有其他东西了。”

有时候，我会从死鸟身上扯下一根羽毛，然后看着它因为疼痛而扭曲，等他看够了，就将羽毛烧掉。于是天空布满乌云，雨水浇灭了火焰。

我不喜欢下雨。每当下雨，死鸟就会开始腐烂，身上发出难闻的恶臭。

由于厌恶这气味，我总会离它再远一些。

死鸟喜欢太阳，它说它曾经也厌恶光明，但是它说它被太阳照耀着就会快乐，就像未来一样。

我看着它谈论未来的模样，仿佛它曾经见过一样，仿佛它坚信自己会到达那里一样。

“我看到了未来，那里死气沉沉，充满泥泞。”我温柔地回应它。

“不不，未来，那里有光，有鲜花和爱情。”

“那里死气沉沉，充满泥泞。”我再次温和地回应。

有时他会对死鸟承诺。

“我会带来一些泥土，还有一支花。”

我从来没拥有过鲜花，我只是看着它们，掉进泥土里，被蛀虫腐蚀。我的话连我自己都不相信。它也不会相信。

我当然不会，黑鸟知道。它很了解我。

在不下雨的时候，死鸟用嘴梳理黑色的羽毛，盖住腐烂的断肢。

“阿米蒂奇，我是怎么死的，这里全是石块。没有鲜花和太阳。我甚至无法埋在这里。”

我只回答，“我会解决这个问题的。一场火，或许是一道闪电。”

我真的很忙，我有太多事情要解决。一想到有那么多事情还没有处理完，我就会非常焦虑。我总是小心翼翼。

我只能把有限的精力留给那些重要的事情。

泥土，墓碑。都是不重要的事情

我为什么会和一只死去黑鸟的葬礼有任何关系呢?

我用一把光剑砍下死鸟喋喋不休的头。

死鸟终于认出了我，他哭了起来。

雨又下了起来，黑夜和宁静都跑来询问我，

“你对他做了什么?”


	7. 海边的周末

我度过了非常无聊的一周，我的前半生都在为了工作而活着，现在我为了活着而工作。我的工位很脏，我很久之前就放弃了整理和擦拭。工厂里会有人吸食一些白色的粉末，似乎在这样的状态下才能忍受生活。我从来没有尝试过那些劣质的粉末，我不再需要集中地释放压力，因为只要我还在呼吸，就会因为突如其来的恐惧而疲惫。最近工厂突然就变得忙碌起来，我甚至要经常加班到晚上，但是我的工资依然没变。我的伤口在突突地跳，它变得烫了起来，似乎要准备从我身体里逃离，去到一个没有恐惧的黑暗角落在哪里安静地死去。

他们说有什么大人物来了，有什么事情要改变了。所有事情都在改变，人不一定非要迎合。我已经倦于随着所有的改变而改变自己了。他们纷纷说着首都中心的迁移，贸易环境的改变，最后落到工作，家庭，生活。只是换一个地方重复同样的恐惧，换一个屋子等待，换一张床做噩梦，阳光依然在我的身后，我必须要躲进同样的黑暗里。我与他们闲聊，一起吃饭，偶尔会一起去酒吧喝一杯。但是我不认识他们，我每时每刻都想离开，在我千疮百孔的屋子里耗费这一天剩下的时间。我手里的信用点越攒越多，因为我很久没有买那些昂贵的书也没有去收集一点钱币了。我活着就是为了等待一个从来没见过的人。

单调的工作。

重复的时间。

寂寞。

本。

周末我和马特去了海边，他一直待在阳光下，说他的皮肤太过苍白，如果晒黑一点配他的金发和橙色的工作服会更好看。我有时候待在屋子里看书，有时候躺在树下睡觉，时间过得很慢，像浇注进模具里的钢水。中午他会做三明治带到海边，晚上他做一些料理。味道很不错。

像马特这样的人通常不会选择在工厂工作，他们嫌那太过单调。马特曾经也在工厂工作过，当雷达技工，他只干了一个月就不干了，去家具店当了销售员，给每个人露出友善的蠢笑，根据每一个人的喜好推荐沙发、椅子、桌子。挣得会少一点，马特说他喜欢与人交谈。

这世界上有很多高大强壮的男人，我可以带走任何一个，但没有人是本。

马特非常高大，皮肤在阳光下白得刺眼。他是短短的卷发，非常不适合他，但是他似乎很喜欢这样的发型，总是会自己修剪掉长出来的部分，我觉得他头发留长一点会更好，但是我从来没跟他说过。

在周日晚上我回到家里，坐在冰冷的沙发上。屋子里很乱，我这个星期都没有收拾打扫过，因为周末没有人居住开始散发腐朽的味道。我扣着马桶的边缘把马特给我做的料理全部都吐了出来，整个房间都是呕吐物的臭味。我不想收拾了，这个屋子没有人会来造访，本永远不会来这个屋子。

如果没有本，我很可能就会这样和马特生活下去，我们会收养孩子，上班的时候把他们送进托儿所，晚上接他们回家，一起吃晚餐。我们会一起看电影，每个季度去某个地方度假一周，回来重复着同样的生活，直到我的肺因为呼吸过量的润滑粉末而变成一团铅，死于窒息。

我一直都在等本，从遇到凯洛伦的第一天就开始了。


	8. 事情改变的那一天

我20岁的那天见到了一个武士，父亲说这是本索罗，从他的师父，同时也是他的舅舅——绝地大师卢克天行者那里叛逃到第一秩序。他放弃了光明面，选择了秩序与压迫。

“你好，本索罗，我是布兰多二世.赫克斯。”我伸出手，摆出友好的表情去讨好这个最高领袖十分看重的小男孩。

“我不叫本，本索罗是个软弱无能的人！我是凯洛伦！”他生气地拍开我的手，用一张奇异的愤怒的脸向我大喊。

我意识到我又搞砸了。我立刻纠正到，“好的，伦。最高领袖要见你。”

他比我矮了一个头，拼命迈大步子走到我的前面。我背着手，跟在他的身后，盯着他乱糟糟的黑色头发随着步伐晃动。他看起来很有趣，下巴高傲地抬着，眼睛里还含着一点失望。真不知道他这样一个被宠坏的、成天叫嚷要完成祖父未完成的伟大事业的小男孩有什么可失望的。我们注定不会和谐相处。

等我下次再见到他时他已经戴上了奇怪的黑色面具，穿上了黑色束腰长袍和兜帽。黑压压的带来威胁的意味。在我看来只不过是小孩子隐藏自己的手段。这样也好，我不想看见他那张迷茫的像做错了事情的孩子一样的脸，格格不入，疏离又倔强，叫嚣着要一个拥抱。

“赫克斯将军，布兰多二世这个名字非常奇怪，只是你父亲名字的延续。你没有自己的名字么。”他带着那个黑面具问我。

“这就是我的名字。这个名字很正常。本索罗也不是一个多优美的名字，难怪你会给自己改名。”

他生气了，戴着面具我看不到他的脸。他一贯处理情绪的方式就是用他的红色光剑砍掉一切碍眼的东西。“本索罗是一个没用的人！他什么都不是，他什么都不会！”

但是本索罗居然会因为舅舅想杀死自己就跑来第一秩序，与自己的母亲父亲做对，很令人惊讶了。

我们有很多共同点，我们都杀死了自己的父亲，都为第一秩序服务，都在用某些东西来躲避恐惧和一切阻挡我们的东西。我们都曾被抛弃过，都被过去的影子所纠缠。

即便是作为将军的我，在我父亲和他的那些老同僚那里，我也依然是一个厨娘的儿子，低贱的杂种。我曾经小心翼翼地讨所有人的欢心，祈求他们不要在我的下级面前羞辱我，我是那么骄傲又那么的无能。

凯洛伦跟我说：“你不能让他们就这样对待你，你应当把知道你故事的人都杀掉，这样就再也没有人会让你感到难过了。”

我连脸上的泪都还没有逝去，就握着匕首实施了我第一场谋杀。

“这不是很好嘛。” 他抱着手臂望着地上的尸体，没有戴面具。他大大的褐色眼睛转向周围喷溅的血迹，“你下次应该做得再周全一点，找个理由什么的。”

“我当然会做得很周全。”我的脸上还有地上尸体的血，“这个人一直与抵抗组织的间谍有往来，我刚刚以背叛第一秩序的罪名处死了他。”

他笑了，头发有一缕贴在额头上。“希望你一切顺利，赫克斯将军。”他的大眼睛显得温和而坚定，他似乎是突然长大了一般，知道了自己究竟是谁，究竟想要一些什么。

那天晚上，我回到我的寝室，脱掉衣服换上睡袍坐在沙发上，慢慢地喝掉一杯滚烫的茶，等待伦敲响我的房门。

事情是在他遇到一个有着强大原力的拾荒女孩的那天改变的。他满宇宙地寻找那个女孩，以为她和自己一样，他们是天造地设的一对，原力的两面，被劈开的一半。而她只是太寂寞了，追寻着每一个可能给她爱和光明的人，任何人。最后这个女孩也爱上了他。两个人成为了银河间最幸福的一对爱侣。

他杀死了最高领袖，取而代之。而我因为决策失误导致噬星者基地被炸毁而丧失了对我的军队的所有掌控权。普莱德将军——一个我以为早已死去的父亲的好友来到了我的军舰开始发号施令。

凯洛伦离开的那个晚上，我看着他砸碎了自己的头盔，把引以为傲的十字光剑扔进了湖水。我站在黑暗里，假装自己没被看见。他踏上了离开的飞船，假装没有看到我。

他这次看到了我，在工厂附近。他和那个女孩，新共和国最为强大的两个原力使用者，本.索罗和蕾.天行者。

他向我走来，“我是本索罗，您可以带我们在这附近转转么？我想看一下这里工厂的情况。”

厂长急忙说：“阿米蒂奇只是个普通的工人，他什么也不知道，您请跟我来。”

“不，我想要他来。”他盯着我的眼睛。他的头发剪短了，变得跟马特的发型一样了，很不适合他。他还穿着那套黑色的衣服，在袖口领口加了金色的刺绣，显得更加精致，与穿着洁白衣服的蕾站在一起像是被阳光照耀过的流水。

我点了点头，向本索罗介绍工厂的情况。

“您叫阿米蒂奇？”

“阿米蒂奇.阿卡尼斯。”

“我喜欢您的名字，阿米蒂奇。您这样一个受过良好教育的人，为什么会选择来外环当一个工人呢？”

“不，我并没有受过良好的教育，我在战争中受了很严重的伤，只能来这里做这种工作。”

“您说话的口音和用词，很好听，像我爱过的一个人。他后来死了。我非常想念他。”

“战争中很多人都死了。”

“是我命令人向他开枪，我想他一定会恨我。他那么聪明，一定会想办法来报复我。”

“死去的人是不会复仇的，伦，他死了就是死了。”

“我不叫凯洛伦了。”他盯着我。他比我高，却低着头抬着眼睛看着我。

我们互相盯着对方，他先开了口，“我从到这儿的第一天就看到你了，赫克斯，你为什么要改名字，为什么要染头发。”

“我想换一种生活了，伦，况且原来的名字有些可笑。”

厂长还是匆匆地赶来了，他揽过伦，殷勤地介绍工厂的核心区。这次他转过头离开了我。

第二天午饭的时候他又来了。

“跟我走吧赫克斯，你可以用现在这个名字在新共和国继续当一名将军，或者议员，比现在在这里当一名工人要好上一百倍。”

“不了，我挺喜欢现在这样。”

“是因为我命令人向你开枪吗，我用原力让光束躲开了你的重要器官，我一直都在等你来找我。我无法选择，蕾也在那里，我知道你在生气，我会补偿你。”

“我的确这么想过，伦，不，本索罗。我无法再面对你了，我不想回到有你的世界了，我可以忍受一切，就是无法忍受看到你。我只想在这里待着。”

他握住了我的手，我没有拒绝。“我晚上还能再见到你么。”

“我五点下班。我们可以六点在对面的餐厅见面。”我与他道别，我得回去工作了。

“我可以去你家里吗？我保证什么都不会碰，就坐着等你回来。”他拉着我的手不放开。

“不，等过一段时间，等我们重新认识了，你再来我家。”

我究竟在说些什么呀，我怎么会跟本说再也不想见到他了呢。他就是我一直在等待的那个人呀。我盯着时钟等待着五点的到来，时间从来没过得这么慢过，滴答滴答地踩着脚，“本要来啦，本要来啦！”

我一边做工一边幻想，如果他可以留下来，我可以把屋子重新装修一下，把我的单人床换成双人床，买一张更大的沙发。我们会一起，在天气好的时候，一起喝茶，绘画，听音乐。

我五点十分就到了，我下了班也无事可做，我可以在这里等很久，几天，几个小时，直到本来到这里。外面又下起雨来，我数着窗外的雨滴，想我这次一定要买一张冰蓝色的矮沙发，我喜欢这个颜色。

晚上他匆匆忙忙地赶到餐厅，斗篷都被雨淋湿了，带着冰凉的气息，说对不起，一场谈判花了太长时间。

“是和蕾一起么？”

“是的，是和她。”他紧张地看着我，“我不爱她了赫克斯，我只是……达斯维达，安纳金是对的，他一直在呼唤我，我听从了光明面的呼唤，第一秩序无法给宇宙带来真正的和平，你无法靠压迫逼迫人屈服。对不起赫克斯，我差点杀死你，我背叛了你，你本可以再也不来见我的。”

“没关系的本，我爱你，我无法对你生气。过去那些事情就像发生在别人身上一样，我的伤也好了，我可以忍受一切，唯一不能忍受的就是你将会和蕾回到科洛桑。”

他抚摸我的头发，裹着染发剂的头发硬硬的，有些粗糙，不想我之前的头发那样细软。“你可以跟我回去，我们每天都可以见面。你可以跟我住在一起，比以前还要好。不用再吃军舰里没有味道的蛋白块也不用每次做过后都回到各自房间了。我会保护你，我们会幸福的。”

“不，我们不会。你会经常外出，而我会被人认出来，等哪天你回来的时候只能见到我的尸体了。”

他紧紧地抱住我，越过桌子亲吻我的嘴唇。“还有几个月，你会改变主意的，我爱你赫克斯，我会带你回去的。”


	9. 米莉森特，你在哪？

我把盆里的猫砂和碗里的猫粮倒满，把剩下的猫粮敞开口，每一个容器都接满水，把房门打开。米莉森特蹭着我的脚，我想最后摸一下它的毛，刚刚弯下腰它就跑开了，跑到厨房的柜子旁边回头看我，等我去追它。我没有时间了，我要走了，飞船要起航了。

“米莉森特我要走了，你现在要自己生活了。”

猫没有追着我出门，也没有叫，脑袋搁在爪子上，趴在原来的地方看我拎起行李箱。

我去到很远的地方，离开了原来住的地方。

月亮和雨都是一样的，浇在每一片狂躁的吼声上。

现在我跑了很多地方，找一只橘猫。它应该有绿色的眼睛，尾巴和爪子上都有环形条纹，在晚上的时候后背会有点状的暗纹。这里太吵了，人们在讲话，鞋子在地上发出巨大的噪音，猫咪在叫，在抓笼子，我没有找到想要的猫，这里没有一只猫像米莉森特。

但是我为什么要找一只和米莉森特一样的猫呢？明明只是无关痛痒的宠物。

我无法忍受，我养了很多猫，每一只橘猫都很像米莉森特，它们都让我感到陌生，我摸着它们的毛却更加思念那只曾经属于我的猫。我要回去，我必须要回去，月亮要升起来了，猫要醒了，我的门没关，它会出去会迷路，我再也找不到它了。

我白发苍苍地回到了我原来的房子。月亮刚刚升起来。月光从每一个缝隙中流出来，米莉森特刚刚走出房间，盆里的猫砂隆起一个小包。

“你在哪米莉森特？”

“我很抱歉离开你了！”

“我没有办法吃饭，没有办法工作，没有办法走路，我很想念你，我保证再也不会离开你了。”

“米莉森特，我喜欢你，我回来了！”

“米莉森特，你在哪？”

猫从树林里走了出来。

“这里已经有别人了，而你也接受了别的猫。你抛弃了我，我已经把你忘记了。”

男孩追着过来，蹲下身把米莉森特抱起，他看见了我，问我，“你为什么会在我的房子前面？”  
“我曾经住在这里，米莉森特曾经是我的猫，后来我搬家了，把它留在了这里。”

“你抛弃了你的猫？天呐这跟杀死一个人一样。”他想了一下，“我永远都不会离开我的猫！”

“不，你会的。我看到了，你会从男孩变成男人，然后离开你的房子和猫。”

他哭了起来，我感到惭愧。

“对不起孩子，我本意不是让你伤心。我只想让你获得快乐。”

“你根本不知道我是否想要你给的东西！”他抱着米莉森特跑开了。我就站在草地上，望着残破的房子等待明天。


	10. 双人床

周六我去了马特工作的店，买了一张双人床。伦很高，睡觉的时候很不老实，因此我需要一张很大的床。我还买了两个枕头和一床很大的双人被。屋子里很乱，因为放置了双人床，柜子和沙发的位置也要换，我没什么力气，拖动这些家具耗费了很长时间还没有弄好。现在不能让本过来，这里太乱了，我希望他可以喜欢这里。

挑选家具的时候马特看到我很高兴，他激动地伸出双臂拥抱我，我现在已经没那么喜欢他的拥抱了，因为我有了本。周六我照例去他家吃晚餐。

“怎么啦阿米蒂奇，是不喜欢今天我做的菜么？”

“不是，我只是今天胃口不太好。”

我吃完饭就离开了，我没有办法与他亲吻，做爱，因为我现在只想要本。他只要离开蕾，就可以直接搬来我家。现在我们在外面或者旅馆见面，一起沿着工厂附近走一走。他牵着我的手，我感到非常幸福，因为我与本在一起。我的手不冷了。他常常谈起他的学徒，一个年轻的红发男孩，非常聪明有天赋。他回到科洛桑之后会继续他的训练，他很快就会成为一名合格的绝地武士了。

你看，本回去之后还是那个绝地大师，他不会有时间看我，也不会保护我。他只有留在这里，才能和我一起生活。我不会再等待也不会再感到疲惫，每天起床的时候他都在我身边。他一旦回去，他就是蕾和新共和国的，是那个幸运的红发男孩的了，他就是本索罗了，而不是本。

如果无法再看到他，再亲吻他，我将多么痛苦。

他该离开了，他松开了我的手。

晚上他紧紧抱着我，月光点亮了我们的身体，工厂巨大的轰鸣声把我们淹没，我捧住他的脸，在他汹涌的爱意中高潮。我们躺在一起，他抚摸我长出来的红色鬓角，亲吻我的头皮。前所未有的平静和困倦，似乎可以这样睡去，想睡多久就睡多久。


	11. 再见，阿米蒂奇，再见

我曾以为本永远都不会离开我，但是他跟我说，“阿米蒂奇，我必须离开了，去往下一个星球的城市谈判，新共和国仍不安稳，我不知道该怎么办，如果有你帮助我，所有问题都可以得到解决。”

我静静地听他说话，看着他的目光，我喜欢他的目光。

“再见了，阿米蒂奇，再见。蕾知道我在与你见面，她从来没有见过你，可是已经猜到你是谁了，我的脑海里全部都是你的样子，我想念你想得太吵闹以至于她都听到了。她会发现你，然后把你杀死。”

蕾，她曾经只是一个拾荒的女孩现在却得到了全宇宙最好的人，这样的好运气从来没有落到我的头上过。我的一生都在血腥的液体中淌过，我杀死每一个阻止我成为银河统治者的人，我研究根本无法理解的原力，找出一套暂时蒙骗它的方法，可是最后它还是赢了，它把本和凯洛伦都推离了我，留我一个人在这里慢慢死去。现在我已经无人可等，他不会再回来，本索罗不会再一次踏上这个偏僻的缺乏资源的星球，这里就是外环的加工厂，连整顿都不需要就会乖乖地任新共和国摆布。

我对看着他，这也许是我们之间最后一次见面，我还在幻想他可以留下，他可以把头发染成金色，改一个其他什么名字，这颗该死的星球只要三百个信用点就可以买到一份假身份，他会搬进来，柜子里左边放他的衣服右边放我的，他会煮饭给我吃，我也会给他做饭，看电影睡着的时候他会搂着我。我累了我只想要这些，但是现在原力连这些都不可能施舍。

回家的路上阳光又出来了，该死地晃眼。我厌恶阳光，红头发的人照到阳光就会变得很狰狞难看，军舰上没有阳光，只有无尽的黑暗，吸收容纳我的整个身体。我的腹部薄得像纸一样，任何一点冲击都会让内脏从嘴里全部喷出来。活着就是我全部的愿望，我甚至都不知道自己为何要这让容忍生活。我活着是为了等待本，他来了，他又走了，我将停止做梦，停止等待。我无法原谅蕾，她已经毁了第一秩序，带走了凯洛伦，看着我被爆能枪击中，现在她又要带走本了。

我掏出了那把生锈的爆能枪。它一直在我的柜子里，这是第一秩序留给我的全部东西。是我当上将军的那天送给自己的礼物，它很快，能够在瞬间击中目标。这是我第一次翘班，我拿着这把枪坐摆渡飞船回到工厂。蕾就在那里，没有本，她在与某个厂长交谈，聊着新共和国会给他们的好处，爱与自由。我停止呼吸，想着我曾经做过的梦，想着米莉森特，唯独不想自己，不想本。我几乎在原力中消失，我的气息减弱，没人能闻到我，我任由自己的腿把自己带到蕾的旁边，胳膊举起，扣动扳机。

我听到尖叫，看到了红色的血从原力大师蕾.天行者的腹部喷出。周围一片混乱，没人注意到一个没有气味的人，没有发现光束从哪个方向射出。大家都在操纵自己的机器，即使现在整个星球都从中间被撕裂每个人也在工作，工作，重复。

蕾还是认出了我，我看到了她的眼睛。

“原来如此”，我听到她说。接着她就倒下了。

我没有被人抓住，我的伤口不再疼了，我回到家，静静地躺在床上，闭眼。

这是本第一次来我家。我们并排坐在沙发上。他像一只沉默的黑色大鸟。我知道这就是结束了。

“蕾不会追究，我们会说是一个第一秩序的间谍击中的她。”

“只要我永远都不再回来。”

我知道，我知道，我还会被监视，我活着的每一天都将在蕾的掌控下，跟我原来的生活也没什么区别，只是我将不再等待。

我想到了马特。本索罗说，他那天看到我了，他来工厂找我因为他很久没见到我了很担心我。他看着我瞄准了蕾扣动扳机，看着我摘掉手套，把枪扔进垃圾桶，手套扔进焚化炉，熟练得就像我的一生一直在为这件事情而练习。

他捡回了我的枪，抱着它回到自己的家，桌子上还摆着烤鸡和蔬菜汤，他含住了枪口扣动扳机。

我的一生可以总结为短短的一句话，本来了，又走了。就像滚滚的黄沙从阿卡尼斯的驿站上空飘过，吞噬了我一生的等待终于走到了结局。


	12. 新共和国的武士本索罗

科洛桑，新共和国繁华的首都，林立的建筑比它上放的星球还要灿烂。即使是厄西戈之战的50年之后，恩多战役80年后，这片银河依然流传着新共和国的守护者，绝地武士本索罗的传说。

他的母亲是莱娅.奥加纳将军，帕德梅议员和安纳金天行者的女儿——安纳金天行者也作为黑武士达斯维达被人所熟知，他的父亲是汉.索罗，银河中最著名的走私犯，恩多战役中与莱娅公主相爱。他的名字，本，是为了纪念天行者一家的恩师和友人，本.肯诺比。

他的原力如此之强大，以至于莱娅公主怀孕时就感受到了他与万物之间的纽带。有人说他刚出生时就会用原力移动周围的物体，有人说他出生时，月亮与太阳共同出现在同一片天空中，然后月亮上升，黑夜在中午来临。

我们不得而知他作为孩子时的生活。但根据人格分裂的孩子总是有个非常不幸的童年这个说法来看，我们猜想他不曾得到过太多来自他著名的父母，以及同样著名的舅舅的爱。他在13岁时被黑暗面蛊惑，邪恶的人格占据了他的身体，就像曾占据安纳金一样。他烧毁了绝地的圣殿，带着愿意跟随他的学徒投奔到了斯诺克——时任第一秩序最高领袖的麾下。他的光明面被斯诺克和他最忠诚的部下，布兰多二世.赫克斯将军不断压制，用洗脑催眠暗示这样的卑鄙手段使本索罗成为了凯洛伦，成为了继达斯维达之后最强大的黑武士。

他与赫克斯将军一同建造了噬星者，发出红色的光摧毁远在数光年外的星系，他们就在星球的废墟上庆贺第一秩序的胜利。他曾坚信达斯维达是为了黑暗面而死，因为他最后是为了救自己的儿子，卢克.天行者，而不是为了拯救共和国而死。他发誓要完成达斯维达未完成的事业，即统治银河，他最后的确完成了他的目标，以凯洛伦和本索罗的身份。

蕾被卷入凯洛伦与赫克斯将军对最高领袖位置的斗争完全是原力的指引。她与凯洛伦达到了从未有人达到过的默哀与和谐。原力使两人诞生，使两人相互救赎。凯洛伦终于看清了围绕他的一切。

在蕾和凯洛伦内心的光明面共同策划下，赫克斯将军丧失了他的威信和权力，这个曾经拥有极高权力的恶棍终究还是被凯洛伦和蕾打败，他在定居者号——他度过了全部生命的军舰的残片上向凯洛伦（此时已经是本索罗）咆哮，掏出匕首试图反击。最终被一个从第一秩序叛逃到抵抗组织的风暴兵射杀。

赫克斯将军死后，由蕾和本领导的抵抗组织用了五年的时间消灭西斯与第一秩序残存的余孽，在战火累累的科洛桑建立起新的首都。

本索罗放弃了凯洛伦这个称呼，回归了光明面，纳布的湖畔再次见证了一场隐秘的婚礼，最后的西斯也消失在树荫的光辉之下。

十年后，新共和国繁荣稳定，首都每天都迎来来自整个银河的外来客。于此同时新共和国开始向外环发展贸易往来。

绝地大师蕾在一次视察时被第一秩序的间谍袭击，所幸无碍。她赦免了那位匿名的间谍，她说相信他也是战争的受害者。新共和国治理了外环的星球，构建了覆盖整个宇宙的贸易网络，达到了前所未有的繁华。本索罗和蕾天行者的故事被写进书和诗里，只要还有人阅读这些文字，他们就不会老去。

本索罗在厄西戈之战后唯一一次情绪的爆发发生在他去世的五年前。蕾跟他说，赫克斯将军，那个已经去世了三十年的人，去世了。本平静地说了一声知道了就离开了。

三个小时后，他疯狂地挥舞蓝色的光剑，把他能看到的一切都破坏掉。“他死了！他死了！他死了！”

有人说赫克斯将军并没有死，他一直在伺机复仇，有人说他是本索罗的秘密情人，一直住在他的屋子里再也没有出来过，有人说他的余生一直在工厂做最廉价的工人，有人说他改变了容貌，又回到了共和国靠他的才能成为了商人。

本索罗去世那天，全城的人都参加了他的葬礼，看着浓烟在他的身体上升起。他变得像粉末一样，身体渐渐消失在烟雾中。大家低头为他哀悼，只有他的学徒，一名同样天赋异禀的红发男孩，抬着头，张望着四周，疑惑地拉扯着蕾问为什么他没有变成英灵。


End file.
